User talk:SWG-Warcryer
Question Hello. Thanks for your welcome message in my own talk. Question: do i have any way to add a specific iframe related to a specific project i am working on? Please have a look on this example and tell me if i would be able to include such content in the Planets/cities pages. I own that Project and consequently i am willing to modify code or any other requirement. Thanks LOGANS 23:55, 26 August 2009 (GMT) :The URL seems incorrect. --SWG-Warcryer 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The url works fine for me try again: http://www.sodynet.eu/swgttatlas '' --SWG-LOGANS 01:08 , 27 August 2009 (GMT) :Ok got it working now. Nice maps. I'm not sure if such a complex HTML content could be added in a Wiki article. If you check , you can see that the supported HTML tags have cosmetic purposes. Unless there's a better solution that I can't figure out, we could provide a direct link to a specific map in the adequate article. Bestine pointing to this link per example. --SWG-Warcryer 23:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey sorry I forgot to login hehe when I was editing the Pistol page ClanFett 00:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem! --SWG-Warcryer Sysop Hi Warcryer. In recognition of all your contributions to this wiki, I've granted you sysop rights. Congratulations! Skinmeister 15:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Skin, I'll be sure to use it wisely for the benefit of this Wiki. --SWG-Warcryer Pwwoz Pwwa Hey dude. I've restored this page because even though it sounds like gibberish it actually is the name of a character on Mustafar! :) If I remember correctly he's in the Mensix facility and you get some buff crystal or something from him. Skinmeister 09:56, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that, sounded indeed like good old spam. :) --SWG-Warcryer Happy? Happy? I was just throwing some useful knowledge in that wasn't in place figured it wouldn't hurt in case someone was looking to further their knowledge. I know Wiki's don't take up to much space even until you have massive amounts of pages. I have one with about 19,000 pages that's become degenerate over time, but not really related to anything in specific or worth mentioning. I'll be continuing to add relevant data as I see it missing. :Ok. --SWG-Warcryer Hey I kind of need help. I have a wiki off of the SWTOR site and I'd like to also put it on this wiki. I have it up right now but it's mostly in code. I don't understand this wiki site and I had a friend do the wiki for me for SWTOR wiki. Thanks. Haiasi Samoht Zedalav :I think I understand but is it about your character in SWG? If not, this is not the place for it. Skinmeister 08:53, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Edit to Rare Melee Weapons III I added semi colons to your waypoint list on the Rare Melee Weapons III page, just thought I would let you know. Thanks for all your contributions! Cosmah Tekti 22:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --SWG-Warcryer 20:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) confusion I am not new to gaming, I am not new to wiki's, but thus is the most amazing wiki I have ever had the misfortune to try to use. I say "try" because I'm not sure why this wiki exists. Normally it's here to help people with quests, answer questions, and find waypoints. Oddly this does not seem to apply to swg-wiki, even though I can clearly see "Spoiler Alerts", the pages don't really spoil anything cause they don't actually give anything useful anyways. I am trying to do the clone relics quest, "To the Queen's Aid" and none of the pages I've read have anything useful on them at all, even the page that warns of Spoiler Alert basically only tells me the quest starts with the queen (who else would it be? is there more then 1 queen in the game?) and that the reward for the quest is a nice ship. wonderful, except I already know the queen starts the quest, and I took the quest TO GET THE SHIP. therefore the wiki pages are absolutely useless, pointless, and otherwise a waste of E-space. Also, I have noticed that the search engine on this wiki is garbage, I searched for the page "To the Queen's Aid" several times, and tried several links to NOT the page I need, now I find it by searching "to the queen's aid" swg on the google home page and apparently got it first try. How can google find the exact wiki page I want, while when i search from within wiki I find only garbage non spoiler idiots! :Hi, I think I may be able to help you with this. I assume you are new to the internet, however there are these things called 'hyperlinks' on webpages, and these can be identified by being in a different colour and when you click them then they take you to a different page. Wonderous technology, I know. If you'd have clicked the 'hyperlink' on the page you'd previously mentioned entitled "To the Queen's Aid", it would have taken you to a page that tells you all about that quest. :Also, you say you are not new to wikis, however you seem to be unaware of the fact that typically they can be edited by anyone, this one included. For example, on another page where you'd whined about there not being any waypoints, you could in fact have found these out for yourself and edited the page to put them in to help other users. This is because contrary to your apparent belief the content of wikis do not magically appear, and someone needs to enter it in to start with. :Hope this helps! Skinmeister 03:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I do have a question Hello and thank you for the welcome. I have found something you might provide some feedback on. Black Sun Pilots -- Believe this should be a Redirect to Black Sun Pilot Quota Progress or vise versa as one should redirect to the other. When you bring up your Collections information, it displays Black Sun Pilots, with the individual badges shown below that header where they each say "Black Sun Pilot Quota Tier x". Also, I'm not sure how but I think a navigator to the parent article should be available on each of the associated quota pages -- either as a bottom category link or as another type of link so folks can navigate more cleanly between the overview document and the detail documents. Such a "navigation aid"... I'm not sure where to place it but if it's created as a category (sub-category of collections) then it would be resolved on its own then just use that model across other collections of that type -- sub-categories of collections. I'd like to clean up those collection pages a bit but I'd also like to wait until I know how navigation should be handled so it's a single pass clean-up gig versus multiple passes. Thanks in advance for any feedback on this. --Eleazaros 02:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Black Sun Pilots would be a badge category in the UI. Not sure if such categories are usually referenced in the Wiki, but that could be an idea for future additions. :I think your point about navigation is a good idea, some of the articles such as the collection items and rewards one are often working like this. Some of the pilot squadron quests, the Legacy quest or the factional ThemeParks are usually providing links to the previous and next mission, when available. I tend to think it is a good idea to provide links to other Wiki articles everytime it's possible, orphaned pages have a very slight chance to be seen by the readers. :Also don't hesitate to do some updates and light clean-up operations, if you've somehow done an unappropriate update, someone will quickly fix this behind you while providing a reason for the fix, and you'll learn on the fly. --SWG-Warcryer 20:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Nice catch on the acklay armor page ... i must not be thinking -Jahsg :Well actually you were right and I did a bad rollback, then cancelled it. I might be the one not thinking on that one heh.. --SWG-Warcryer 19:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ran into a quest rewards issue I was putting in the Crafting Boots quest and began putting in the rewards. The rewards shown to me for the experience (92,307) is different from the rewards shown in an old picture of the quest information (83,915) from the official site image that was copied here. . My character is 90th level and has no buffs on him for experience, etc... I'm unsure if the old images exp value is accurate or if the value I see is the accurate one or if the value changes depending on level, etc... I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want to address this. --Eleazaros 19:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :From what I know, there might be 2 parameters that would explain getting different XP amounts for the same quest. For certain quests , the XP reward is based on the player CL. Also, there's a general rule where a QUEST XP CAP is applied per character per day (i.e, if the daily cap is at 80.000XP and you already earned 75.000XP, then you complete a quest rewarding 10.000XP, you'll be getting 5.000XP only). Lastly, and specifically for the issue you're raising, it might be entirely possible that the picture provided by SOE in a FF, comes from a TC/TCP screenshot, '''before XP gain tweaks'. If anyone else has hard facts to bring on the table, feel free.'' --SWG-Warcryer 19:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :A couple of updates ago all XP rewards were increased by 10%, which accounts for the difference. Skinmeister 20:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :83.915+10%=92.307, we have a winner! --SWG-Warcryer 20:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the reply. New to the game so I don't know about a lot of changes to how things were vs are. --Eleazaros 21:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Some current vs pre-NGE problems There are links to pre-NGE pages that have no value beyond historic referencing which can be (is) a bit confusing for someone looking for information on how this game is currently played. I'd like to clean some of them up but it would be a bit radical on how I'd do it. example: Novice Armorsmith (skill) -- I'd stub that page as a redirect to Trader (Munitions) and other such changes. Unfortunately that would do just as I describe -- STUB the page out, losing that older information that some folks may wish to access. Before going through something this radical, I figured I should ask. Personally, I think a "best fit" solution would be creation of a category called Pre-NGE, rename the page, set redirects from the old page name to the current game info and if that messes with links from other pre-NGE pages, those can be found and fixed at some other time (as in they'll now point to "current" info from some of their outdated links -- orphaned "new" outdated pages from hell). Better to have current information at link points than outdated stuff but that'd be a call for an admin. --Eleazaros 22:07, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually I've just deleted most of the pre-NGE stuff when I've come across it, for the reason that when I was new myself it confused the hell out of me. I did delete most of the old combat skill pages, but left the pilot ones and some of the trader ones because I wasn't sure if they still applied. If you would be kind enough to simply make a list of any pages that can be deleted on my talk page then I will do so. Don't re-direct them first though, as that makes it more time consuming to get to the right page to remove. Skinmeister 23:43, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ahh... no problems then. If you like, I'll tag the pages with the template on their discussion page with a reason behind it. That way you can see why and it'll keep your chat page from flood filling. Just go to the template page for a "what links here" if there isn't a special page that shows delete request or the like. --Eleazaros 23:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Badges Hey, no problem at all :) Fixed Error on Famous Character Page Garm Bel Iblis is not located in the Corrila Capitol building as was stated. :Indeed, the NPC and related questline were removed with the NGE. Also, no need to tell anyone when you update a page. You can drop a comment when you save the new version of the article. - --SWG-Warcryer 23:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Its fwustwaiting....its so berry fwustwaiting. Hey, I just barely joined a few minutes ago and my reasoning was of course that I might be able to help add the occasional image or tid-bit in order to assist other players. Right after I added a jpeg image to the Rrwii Root page and saved it I noticed that it misplaced the text. So, I attempted to fix the issue but it won't allow me to for some reason. I honestly don't know if there is a limit on editing a single post in a specified time frame or if there is some sort of scrypt issue on my part. I can't get it to work so I was hoping you could provide some insight and/or simply fix the posting. The larger image is offset and the thumbnail isn't really necessary to be honest. Hope you are able to correct this small error. Thanks. UTAKURAK :Hi, you just needed to add some line breaks, which I've done. There's no post limit or anything though, so I don't know what happened there. Thanks for your contribution. Skinmeister 11:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I really appreciate the help, I hope I posted this in the right place. I'm still learning the proper use and ettiquette. Why I edited I received a mail to post here after I corrected some mistakes, so... The page on Faction Bases stated inaccurate information regarding how you would go about becoming a combatant and about becoming S.F., referring to the "old way" of speaking to the Recruiters. I replaced that information with the "new" (actually years old now) way of using /pvp to go Combatant, go S.F., and return to Combatant from S.F., and also added that a recruiter was needed to return to Off Duty. Also, the original post had misspelled Combatant as "Combantant" a few times, which I corrected. :You only received a '''Welcome email' for your first contribution and were invited to contact an Admin if need be, no explanations needed actually. Keep up the contributions. Peace.'' --SWG-Warcryer 18:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Was not my first contribution, though. I made my first contribution over a year ago when I had edited some of the quests. At any rate, more than happy to adjust things when appropriate. Mutation I'm looking to mutate a corelian sand panther into a fanged tiglon im on chilistra any help would be thanked mail redari i could use help with enzymes and the dna looking for good percentages ty for the help :The best advice I can give you is to visit the official Beast Mastery forums here, search the stickied threads or post your questions there. --SWG-Warcryer 17:26, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Leveling Hi i am new to swg and i am wodering how can i leave up fast i am a level 8. :Working on the Legacy Questline can be an option. Also, you should visit the New Player Forum. --SWG-Warcryer September 25, 2009 (UTC) Deleted Article http://swg.wikia.com/index.php?title=Illiv_Orfa&action=edit&redlink=1 While reading about future quests I plan on doing I ran across this article, which is deleted; however, the reason for deletion was, and I quote, "'the bitch dosnt spawn" which isn't really an appropriate reason for deleting an article I take it. Is there a way to restore the article or will someone need to create a new one? :No worries, the sentence you mentioned is not the reason for deletion, but the actual content of the deleted article. In other words, this article written in 2007 was nothing but a spam attempt. However, I just recreated a legit article about her, ready for updates if need be. --SWG-Warcryer 17:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) New City Article I recently created an article for a player city and I was wondering if there was any way to link it to the player city's article, or do I need special permission for that kind of things. :I renamed your article to Order's End (city) to fit with the Wiki Standards. You can now expand on it as you see fit. You can make a link from your article to the Player City one but not backwards. --SWG-Warcryer 15:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Varactyl Mount Hey!!! Do you know how to get the Varactyl mount thing, like you do the mission at Yavin to get the Bolatuar? Like...is there a mission to get the Varactyl mount? Let me know!! :) --Fingies Ceano :There are 2 ways, you'll find the details in the Varactyl article. --SWG-Warcryer 20:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hello mate, i see you coming behind and tidying up the posts i make, thanks for that, i see why they need tidied up, i am quite new but like to help. Anyways today you did an edit on my japenese collection and the reason being was because someone started it and wrote HI on it, i thought i would make his post better :) anyway, keep an eye on me will you, i will most likely miss out on stuff JB :You're welcome and thank you for the contributions. --SWG-Warcryer 20:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the great edit on General Ufwol. Wasn't sure how that was going to work out and didn't really care for the way it was formatted. Again, my thanks PegasusLG :Actually, Neliev from Chimaera did the update :) --SWG-Warcryer 20:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC)